


Pussycat, Pussycat, I love you

by Artisanthemage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Ren the cat, cats are your kids, cats help bring people together, idea from tumblr, inspired by the star wars books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew cats could help your love life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pussycat, Pussycat, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post on tumblr 
> 
> http://starwarsreaderinserts.tumblr.com/post/144186931331/hux-headcanons-where-he-falls-in-love-with-you

**Why The Hatred for the General**

 

You never truly particularly liked General Hux. To you the man was just playing “Empire” at the expense of the galaxy. Even though you could admire the strength and morals the First Order shared with the Imperial Remnants, that was the only thing you admire. “ _ From the ashes of the Empire, the First Order arose.”  _ Your ass! The grip on your datapad tighten as you looked over your plans for the Remnants’ weapon Sun Crusher. Which the First Order started funding not to long ago. You hated how the Imperial Remnants had to rely on these…  **_“Children.”_ ** You said out loud. Honestly the hatred for the First Order started when General Hux demanded to meet with the council of Moffs. Natural the council refused not taking the First Order seriously. 

 

Until.

 

The redhead freckled face son of  twi'lek whore dared put a blockade on the capital planet of the Imperial Remnant Empire and refused to leave until he met with the council. The old men that once made the council had to bite their tongue and meet Hux in personal on Bastion. The capital planet. The council of Moffs were made of Imperial Warlords that control some of the planets within the Core System. You were the Imperial Warlord of Bastion and was also forced to be the General Hux. At first you respected the man. You couldn’t help that it was just something about him that made you do so. What changed your view was the fact the rat bastard dare, HE DARED, tell the Imperials that they are apart of the First Order and must assist them. The old men laughed. You didn’t. Maybe that’s what’s saved you from being force choked to death by the Knight of Ren, Kylo Ren. You didn’t even flinch when their necks snap or when their bodies to the floor. You simply stood up and said, “When do we start?” Hux, you can tell liked that response.

 

You knew the Imperial Remnants wouldn’t make it another cycle. They were just trying to hold on to their glorious day of the Empire but the galaxy has change. The Republic won and they lose and the Imperials fled their separate ways. One moved on and became the First Order and the other only adapted and used their reputation to keep their planets in line. Some used the old Imperial weapons but that would only last so long. The galaxy was advancing into the future while they stayed the past. 

 

You would not make that mistake. 

 

The First Order may have power but you have knowledge and resources. A match made by the Maker. If he has a twisted sense of humor and thought you would make a great babysitter. 

  
  


**Ren The Cat**

 

_ The gentle mew come from the small black creature on the ground weakly trying to get up caused you stop in your tracks. Your boots clicked against the shiny back floor in front of the hanger. You shifted the datapads of reports in your arms to pick up the small creature. It didn’t even bother to fight you once you placed it in your arms and continued walking. _

 

The perks of having your own private quarters on the Finalizer is that you don’t have to worry about some annoying roommate and if they hates cats. Not like that would have stopped you from letting the poor thing stay with you. You for the first time ever had to take care of something and wasn't ordered too. You smiled watching the cat move around the room slowly and sniff everything before jumping on your bed and curled up. You heard the soft snore of the cat as it slept peacefully. Oh by the Maker she- You checked the cat. Oh it's a boy! Aw he’s so adorable. An all black cat no wonder no one saw him. He blended with the ship’s floor. You moved off the bed to get undress until a buzz at the door stopped you after just undoing four buttons of your shirt. You walked over and the small panel to open the door, “ What is it- Oh it’s you…” You said once a tall redhead stood at the door. He raised an eyebrow, “Were expecting someone else, Grand Moff?” 

 

“No, now what is it you want, General Hux?” You didn’t bother to indulge him into an uncivil argument. 

 

“May I come in?”

 

“Is that an order, General.”

 

“No, Grand Moff.” 

 

You moved to the side, “Then by all means come inside.” You knew if he wanted to he could just push his way into your room but he of course he acted like a gentleman and asked permission to enter your quarters. You closed the door behind him, “So what is so important that it couldn’t wait until morning-”

 

“You have a cat?”

 

“Huh?” 

 

He pointed at the bar furball on your bed that was sound a sleep.

 

“Oh, yeah.” You gestured to the couch for him to sit down on and you sat on the bed next your cat, “I found him outside the hanger.” 

 

Hux sat down still eyeing the cat, “Does he have a name?”

 

She looked at the cat. You haven’t had him for more than a couple of minutes and have yet to name him, “Uh..” You pet the cat softly. An all black cat that you found on the floor. A strong little cat that dared called out for help.

 

“Oh his name is Ren.” What were you thinking?!

 

Hux was taken back by the name but his eyes narrowed seeing the smirk on your face. 

 

“Cute…”

 

“I’m glad you think so General. It was either Ren or Crylo.” 

  
  
  


**The Lost Cats**

 

The only reason you put up with letting Hux over into your room was because of his cat and nothing else. Both Ren and Millicent seemed to have hit off the moment they met which happen when both of them went missing at the same time. A radar technician found them sleeping together behind a control panel. Thank the Maker the blonde found them because you were about to tear the ship apart to find Ren. 

 

You thanked the technician named “Matt”  but Hux didn’t. No he just glared at the poor man.

 

“Thank you, Matt.” You shook his hand.

 

He nodded, “You’re welcome, ma'am.” 

 

You rubbed the cat in your arms against your cheek, “Swear I thought lost you Ren.” You mumbled against the purring cat. 

 

“Ren?” The blonde had a light that suddenly flicked in his eyes, “Like Kylo Ren.”

 

“Yes like Commander Kylo Ren,” Hux replied, “Now get back to work, technician.” 

You glared at Hux, “General Hux I believe the technician deserve an award for finding our cats.” Your voice had the undertone of  _ I swear I will kill you if you keep acting rude to the poor worker.  _ If only you knew that was Kylo Ren in a blonde. 

 

Hux glanced at you then back “Matt” and back at you. He was going to protest but the look you were giving him warned him not to. So he cracked a tight smile and said, “Thank you  _ Matt _ for finding them. You have the rest of the day off-”

 

“Thank you sir but I have work to do that I rather do than sit around all day.” With that the blonde left with his tool box in hand. 

 

Hux looked like he was ready to pull out his blaster and shoot the undercover Ren.

 

“What a good worker.” You said with a smile.

 

_ “Yeah he would be a good worker in the trash compactor….” _ Thought Hux which he knew Kylo heard. 

  
  


**We Only Share The Same Quarters Because Of The Cats**

 

Yes, you are the one who suggest for Hux and yourself to share quarters so you both have to worry about bringing the cats across the ship all the time. Yes you said that. Yes that is your reason and not because you enjoyed falling asleep next the General. Nope not at all.

 

You were surprised how quickly Hux had set up your and his quarters then again he would do anything to make his precious Millicent and you would do anything to make your little Ren happy. 

 

The first night was odd. Sleeping in the share bed, sharing a bathroom and the worst part. 

 

Seeing each other in clothing other than uniforms. It took you both off guard and some words were said.

 

“You have a lot of freckles…”

 

“You have a tattoo?” 

 

Why did you decide to wear a shorts bra and shorts to bed?! Great now he saw the Imperial tattoo on your thigh. This cause you to rubbed the back of your neck.

 

“You should a get a First Order one as well.” Hux lifted the left side of his shirt revealing more skin and a First Order tattoo. 

 

You couldn’t help but smile a little.

 

Sleeping in the same bed took some time to get use to since Hux was a rough sleeper. The man kriffing punched you in his sleep. You had to have four cups of coffee and a Hyper-Adrenal Stim just to make it through the day.  _ “All for the kids”  _ You remind yourself. 

 

Hux was in bed last which give you a little time to take a quick catnap. When he started to toss and turn, you start to get out of bed to go sleep on the couch when an arm wrapped around your waist pulling you close to his body. You resisted him admittedly but once a soft whisper against your neck.

 

_ “Don’t leave. Not when I finally have you.”  _

 

Why must this man make your life so difficult?!

  
  


**We Can Do Better**

 

Weeks past after that night and neither of you both spoke about it. You took it as Hux was just talking in his sleep and well Hux was to proud of man to make the first move. He didn’t mean to say what he said that night but it happened and since you haven’t demanded to moved back to your old quarters and still sleep in the same bed with him, maybe he didn’t screw up. 

 

Work kept both of your minds busy especially with the construction of Sun Crusher base which you swear to the Maker that Hux was forcing it to look like a Starkiller base 2.0. This frustrated you and it frustrated him that you didn’t want him to assist on the project. 

 

“This is my weapon! Not yours!” You toss the datapad on his desk. Yes Sun Crusher was you pride and joy as well the last weapon to be created by the hands of the Empire. So yes you had the right to be upset about him daring to taint your work.

 

“I am fully aware of that -”

 

“Than don’t kriffing touch my stuff.” You said coldly before leaving his office without waiting for him to dismiss you. 

 

You didn’t go straight back you the shared quarters after finishing your shift. You walked around for a bit. You need to both calm down and think of way to apologize to Hux. 

 

The past few weeks with him had lessen your hatred for the man. In fact you may have even found yourself caring for the redhead. The cats had because also a bridge for you two to bond. You wanted to punch a wall ( now you can see why Kylo destroyed panels). 

 

You took a breath before walking into the room, “Hux I-” You grew quiet once you saw he was watching the cats curled up next to each other. Yes the inner cat lady in you was girling out so hard. You walked over and stood next the General, “They look cute together.” 

 

Hux just nodded, “It’s like us, isn’t it?”

 

You rolled your eyes, “Almost like us.” You crossed your arms, “But we can do better.”

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Yeah.” You turned your head and whispered in his ear with a smirk on your face.

  
You never seen Hux blush before.


End file.
